


Home at Last

by Quantumcats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantumcats/pseuds/Quantumcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas spruce up their new home. Or, try to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home at Last

It was their first house: a small, humble cottage in relative seclusion, with a separate garage big enough for the Impala. They knew it was going to take some work to fix up the place, but they didn’t care. Dean preferred it, actually, and Cas liked listening to his ideas while they drank their morning coffee.

Dean would talk about fixing the bedroom window so it wouldn’t stick; how they would paint the walls in the living room, and clean out the chimney flue so they could use the fireplace. This morning, he was talking with Cas about the walls. He wanted to paint them blue. Cas wanted green. They ended up meeting in the middle, settling on a turquoise.

A week later, they moved what furniture they had into the center of the room, set out the drop-cloths, and cracked open the paint.

“Like this, Cas.” Dean covered Cas’ hands with his own, helping him move the paint roller along the wall. “Be careful with the ceiling, ok?” He instructed, hooking his chin over Cas’ shoulder, leaving a kiss on his cheek. Cas got the hang of it within a few minutes, and Dean began painting another spot himself. 

They painted for 20 minutes or so, until Cas interrupted Dean’s focus.  
“Dean.” He spoke, simple as always. The hunter turned around to answer, only to be greeted with a splotch of paint being swiped on his nose. Cas, index finger covered in turquoise, grinned at him. Dean used his free hand to pull the angel in, kissing him head on, their noses squishing together. Their faces matched, and now Dean was grinning, too.

Cas kissed Dean back, distracting him as he pressed his hand into the paint tray. Moments later, Dean’s face had a large turquoise handprint across the whole right side. The paint stuck unevenly in his stubble. Dean smiled. “Oh, it’s on.”

Ten minutes later and there was nearly more paint on them than there was on the walls. They lay together on the drop-cloth, hair and clothes covered in it.

“You have something on your face.” Dean said.

Cas laughed, a low, warm sound. “I know. So do you.” He paused. “We should probably finish the walls.”

“Yeah. Probably. “ He pulled Cas closer, holding him against his chest. Their clothes were still wet with paint, but neither cared. “I still think we should’ve gone with blue.”

Cas laughed again, closing his eyes as Dean held onto him, with no intent of ever letting go.


End file.
